(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a structure of an umbrella, and in particular, an improved structure of an umbrella having dual-direction swinging device allowing the umbrella panel to swing to the left and right side without self-folding even a strong wind is blowing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 13. is an exploded perspective view of a folding device for direction swinging of a conventional umbrella. The pivotal position is at a higher position and therefore two hands of a user are needed to operate the umbrella, which is not convenient and laborious.
Conventional tilting umbrella has a shaft with a notch on which it is pivoted the ribs which support the cover. The ribs themselves are held up, in the erected position of the umbrella, by a corresponding number of stretchers attached pivotally at one end to the ribs. The runner slides along the shaft in order to fold and unfold the umbrella. In the upper position of the runner, with the umbrella unfolded, the runner is held in place by a catch. In order to provide the required tilting facility for the umbrella, a joint is provided in the shaft at a point below the upper position of the runner. The arrangement allows the head of the umbrella to tilt with respect to the shaft, but there are a number of disadvantages, most notably that, during folding and unfolding of the umbrella, the runner tends to catch on the joint. The presence of a tilting joint in the shaft also allows play in the umbrella, and the fact that the entire head of the umbrella, from the tilting joint upwards, is inclined when the tilt facility is used, means that the center of gravity of the umbrella is displaced some way off the shaft axis, leading to instability and difficulties in handling especially in windy conditions. Further, the joint itself must fit within the confines of the shaft diameter, since the runner has to pass over it to fold and unfold the umbrella. This limits both the strength and the configuration of the joint.
Another conventional xe2x80x9chead-tiltxe2x80x9d frame, has a tilting joint located at a position between the top of the shaft and the runner. This means among other things that the joint can be much more robust than previously, and also that various kinds of joints, which otherwise would be unsuitable for umbrella frames, are now available for use. Other conventional frame has proven highly successful, it still has a minor weakness in that the tilt joint can be activated unintentionally by strong winds, even if the ball-and-socket joint has retaining lugs to keep the shaft straight.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dual direction-swinging device for an umbrella having a hollow shaft, rib and an umbrella panel mounted onto the top of the rib, characterized in that the shaft is provided with a rolling device interlinked to the rib and the direction-swinging device having a seat, a swinging head and a triggering mechanism, the seat includes a slot and a hole through the slot, the swinging head is engaged with the slot, the bottom end of the swinging head is provided with teeth-like section which can be pivotally mounted with a peg, the trigger device is within the seat and has two fixing plates having a first fixing hole and a second fixing hole, the two fixing plates are mounted to the seat with a fixing element; a worm gear having two ends mounted with a pivot shaft mounted the two fixing plate to the first fixing hole; a worm gear with a wheel shaft having a lathering face and is mounted with a conic shape gear having a tangential hole, the tangential face of the hole is corresponding to the lathering face for mounting, and the two ends of the worm gear are provided with a pivotal shaft for fixing to the second fixing hole, an umbrella shape gear is coupled to the lower section of the conic shape gear to receive the rotating force transmitted from the rolling device, the worm gear and the umbrella gear are coupled, and the umbrella gear and the gear section at the bottom end of the swinging head are coupled so that the umbrella panel can be adjusted to swing in all direction.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a dual direction-swinging device for an umbrella, wherein a collar is positioned between the umbrella gear and the transmission shaft and the collar is secured at the recess of the cord protection seat, and a peg is disposed to the umbrella gear for mounting to the end of the transmission shaft.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a dual direction-swinging device for an umbrella, further comprises a seat body linked with the umbrella shaft and having a rotating section provided with an interlinking section, and the rotating section drives the interlinking section and the shaft of the rotating section is connected with a pulling cord to unfolding the umbrella panel.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.